Disney's House of Mouse (revival)
Disney's House of Mouse, one of the greatest Disney crossovers could get rebooted and feature newer characters while dropping the underrated ones (except Cruella De Vil and Hades). It will also be inspired by the talk shows hosted by Jimmy Kimmel, Jimmy Fallon, Ellen, etc. and since the club will be expanded with shops and food services, it will appear in the style of Sesame Street. It will be the first animated sitcom to get laugh tracks. Plot This reboot apparently follows the same concept but with special changes. In this version, Mickey, Minnie, Anna, and Elsa, the hosts of the show welcome the guests, various Disney characters and including the viewers at home. Their friends from the Mickey Mouse universe, DuckTales, TaleSpin, Lilo and Stitch, and the Frozen series work for them too. The hosts demonstrate several cartoons and shorts (including 2013 Mickey Mouse material) and get to talk with special guests. Cast Unlike the original version, additional Mickey Mouse-related characters, Stitch, and others from TaleSpin ''and ''Frozen will work for Mickey and his gang. Main characters *'Mickey and Minnie' (Bret Iwan and Rachel Hirschfeld) - the main hosts of the show. They are the equivalents of Elmo and Abby Cadabby respectively. *'Anna and Elsa' (Kristen Bell and Olivia Holt for Anna, and Liz Callaway for Elsa) - Mickey and Minnie's intelligent, dutiful co-hosts from Frozen ''who prepare for whatever it takes. Anna, albeit kind, caring, quirky, and a fearless optimist, gets frustrated when things go wrong and gets bossy sometimes even at her sister; Elsa on the other hand, despite being a perfectionist, is practical-joking especially when telling jokes, reciting poems regarding intelligent topics, and teasing Anna. She wears different outfits usually skin-tight ones exposing her bare shoulders which makes the crowd attracted to her. Elsa gets grasped, pounded on the head, or simply snapped at by Anna when she shows off or says something silly or a reference to her iconic song "Let it Go". But both sisters care for one another. Anna and Elsa are the equivalents of Bert and Ernie respectively. *'Stitch''' - a comical blue alien who loves baking desserts and bantering with spectators which some of them think are annoying. Mostly, he eats the guests' leftovers and sometimes pastries when he doesn't think about sharing. He is the show's version of Cookie Monster. *Remy and Emile - the rat chefs who cook delicious dishes in Gusteau's Kitchen. *'Goofy '(Bill Farmer) - the clumsy waiter and owner of the Toon Store and gives guests important details. He is the show's version of Alan. *'Donald and Daisy' (Tony Anselmo and Olivia Holt for Donald, and Megan Hilty for Daisy) - Mickey and Minnie's assistant managers. Donald is hot-headed and sometimes jealous when Mickey's fame overshadows him. Daisy is a bit ditzy and sassy sometimes. Donald is the equivalent of Grover and Daisy is similar to Lulu, a retired monster from Sesame Street. *'Pluto' (Bill Farmer)- Mickey's loyal pooch and one of the two club mascots. He is a take on the full-bodied dog, Barkley. *'Olaf' (John Tartaglia)- Anna and Elsa's snowman friend and one of the club mascots. Elsa loves squeaking him by hugging him tight. He is the equivalent of Ernie's Rubber Duckie. *'Max Goof '(Jason Marsden)' '- Goofy's son and the parking valet *'Clarabelle Cow' (April Winchell) - Goofy's assistant and the gossip columnist but well-meaning entertainer and the equivalent of Gabi. *'Horace Horsecollar' (Bill Farmer) - Goofy's assistant and the technician and the equivalent of Miles. *'Scrooge McDuck' (John Kassir) - the cashier and businessman of the club. Despite his interest in spending money for whatever he needs, he gets worried when he loses money and about little things. He is the show's version of Telly Monster. *'Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby' (Dani Pudi, Ben Schwartz, Bobby Moynihan, and Kate McCucci) - Donald's nephews who are the band players known as the "Duckburg Teens" and "The Splashing Pumpkins" for Halloween. *'One Direction' - the famous band who plays along with the Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby. *'Launchpad McQuack' (Bill Rogers) - Scrooge's pilot and the landing valet. *'Baloo' (Joel McCrary) - one of the employees from TaleSpin who takes charge of the reservation desk, Louie's Bar, the landing platform. He always sports his trademark pilot cap. He is called by one of the other employees if needed. His talents include riding a unicycle, singing, dancing, playing his flute like in the Mickey Mouse Revue, and writing poems. He is the equivalent of Big Bird. *'Rebecca Cunningham' (Kristen Bell) - Baloo's love interest who is the reservation clerk. She doesn't want to see Baloo, Goofy, Donald, or Elsa slacking off. *'Louie Lamount' (Jim Cummings) - the owner of Louie's Bar who sells cocktails, deserts, and juices. *'Kit Cloudkicker '(Jesse McCartney) - Baloo's little buddy. *'Molly Cunnigham' (Sarah Stiles) - Rebecca's daughter. *Mike the Microphone (Rod Roddy) *Penguin Waiters (from Mary Poppins) *Seagulls (from Frozen) *Monkeys (from TaleSpin) Main villains *'Pete' (Jim Cummings- Mickey's greedy enemy and the power-hungry, selfish landlord who wants to run the club once again. *'Larxene '(Olivia Holt)' '- Pete's abusive, greedy, proud, defensive, and grouchy co-star. She serves ruined recipes which causes guests to scram. She is the show's equivalent of Oscar the Grouch. *'Jafar and Iago '(Jonathan Freeman and Gilbert Gotfried) - the evil henchman and his pet parrot. *Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee) *Hans (Matthew Mercer) *Flintheart Glomgold (Keith Ferguson) *Magica DeSpell (Susan Blakeslee) *The Beagle Boys *Don Karnage (Jaime Camil) *Shere Khan (David Oyelowo) *Darth Vader Supporting characters *Jiminy Cricket (Joe Ochman) *'Chip and Dale '(Bill Farmer) - the Rescue Rangers who come to save the day. They are fun-loving and goofy but sometimes encounter conflicts. They are the show's versions of the Two-Headed Monster. *Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck (Lin Manuel Miranda) *Darkwing Duck (Jim Cummings) *Ludwig von Drake (Corey Burton) *Gyro Gearloose (Jim Rash) *Panchito Pistoles (Carlos Alazraqui) *Jose Carioca (Rob Paulsen) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Sora (Haley Joel Osment) *Nemo, Marlin, and Dory *'Sven '(Dee Bradley Baker)' '- Anna's pet reindeer whom she understands; since he is inspired by Bert's pigeon Bernice. *'PJ' (Rob Paulsen) - Pete's innocent son and Max's best friend who attempts to convince his father to not sabotage the club. *Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Frozone - The Incredibles *Edna Mode *C-3PO and R2-D2 *Chewbacca *Rey Guests *Humans and kids resembling Kinect Disneyland Adventures ''guests *Snow White and the Evil Queen (both normal and witch form) *Pinocchio and Geppetto *Chernabog *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear *Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, and Jim Crow and his brothers *Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother *Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, The March Hare, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Cheshire Cat, and the Queen of Hearts *Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, and Captain Hook *Aurora *Cruella De Vil *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, Gopher, and Kanga and Roo *Ariel (as a human), Sebastian, and Ursula *Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Feather Duster, Mrs. Potts and Chip, and Gaston *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Abu *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Kion, Kiara, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Scar, Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai *Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit *Hades *Mulan, Shang, Mushu, and Cri-Kee *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Hamm, Rex, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Trixie, Sarge and the soldiers, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete the Prospector, and Lotso *Mike and Sulley *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Cassandra, and Mother Gothel *Merida, her brothers, and Queen Elinor *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sofia the First, Amber, and Cedric the Sorcerer *Elena and Gabe *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Flash, Chief Bogo, and Belwether *Moana, Maui, and Tamatoa *Miguel Rivera and Ernesto Dela Cruz *' '''Lili Rochefort, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, Kuma II, Roger, Roger Jr., and Alex *Cammy and Sakura Trivia *An episode will involve the Queen's witch form giving an apple to Ariel who later lies in her coffin carried by Sebastian and the crustaceans which upsets Snow White as it would poison guests and steal her story. *Lili and Cammy are the only characters to not care about Mickey and the other Disney characters in spite of being guests. *A few episodes will have Elsa and Ariel (as a guest) not speaking together such as "Baloo's Birthday" and "Disney's House of Villains". Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney shows Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series